sweet spring melts the frosty winter
by pyr0technic
Summary: You have walls of steel. You never take second chances. Everything has a plan, everything has backup, but you've faced next to a new threat that's absolutely indescribable. Character: Paul Shinji. Collection of poetry.
1. Sweet Spring and Frosty Winters

You have walls of _steel_.  
You **never** take second **c h a n c e s.**  
Everything has a plan, everything has backup  
But you've faced next to a new threat  
That's _a b s o l u t e l y_ **indescribable.**

**Character: Paul Shinji**

* * *

He will always be **better** than you,  
because he always _**knows** more  
__he **wins** more  
_He is a strategist.

He's no master  
(*but he is*)  
No one understands him  
He's just _strongstrongstrong_  
_Coolcoolcool_

No one has looked inside of him  
where _unshed_ tears remain  
where they shall never reform

No parents, only a caring brother.  
Never bothering about his appearance,  
forget _looks.  
_He is brutal for a **reason.**  
He needs the _frost_  
It protects  
From the inside  
(*Where it really matters*)

Always a_ plan_, always _backup_.  
He knows what he's going,  
he **a l w a y s does.**

But he's never prepared himself for the worst,  
something unexpected, foreign...  
an unknown feeling.

It tingles inside, it **m e l t s** against the ice.  
What a strange weapon  
_Dripdripdrip _the ice melts  
He doesn't know what it is.  
He's unprepared, and he never is.

What are these _midnight blue_ eyes that faze him so?  
Or the mess of blue locks that _sway_ in the wind?  
The **midnight** eyes reflect the stars,  
Moonlit eyes gaze upon him.

They fight and fight to lock gazes with the boy  
Black coal-like eyes  
**Stop** and look.  
Again.  
Again.  
They're brown  
a _deepdeepdeep_ dark **c h o c o l a t e** brown.

He can't fight anymore, he gives in.  
He laughs.  
A small one, a very small one indeed.  
It escaped the _frosty_ battle,  
because of the somewhat  
heartwarming weapon.

Just plain old,  
good old,  
stirred up,  
love.

A _sweet spring_ melts away the **cold winter.**

What's the purpose of winter if it's melted away?  
That's the part only she knew  
She melted her way right through his heart.  
All  
On.

A c c i d e n t.

Nothing is ever an accident, is that what they say?  
Perhaps he'll understand  
What was **important**  
What was _not_  
And what never was.

But he's too unprepared  
He's not a master of _e m o t i o n s._  
He never was.

He'll have to do it himself  
Like he always did  
But this time he just doesn't know _how._  
It's something he'll just have to  
**Figure out**

_Just _like he figured out **royal indigo **could be just like  
Spring

And melt away the_ ice_  
Just enough to skate all the way inside  
Where no one has ever been.

* * *

O_O Um, this is my very first freeverse, and I'm sure it sucks.

PLEASE R&R and tell me how to improve!

THAAANKKSSS :))


	2. Runt

**You've** got the reputation  
**You've** got the confidence  
You're the_ fiery redhead,_  
You're the _water queen_.  
**You're** also the **ugly duckling**.

Character: Misty Kasumi

* * *

Sometimes...  
she's the _spontaneous_ one  
she's the **prettypretty** redhead  
she is the confident, flawless _water queen_.  
Pretty nice life, eh?

But _sometimes...  
_she's the _weird_ one.  
Isn't that the little **runt?**  
the one that's** related** to the _fab three_?  
the one scrubbing the gym floors clean?  
Pretty crappy life, eh?

No, don't judge.  
But of course, why even bother?  
It's human nature to judge...  
so forget that.

**Most** don't even _k n o w her._  
**Most** knows when she's happy  
sad  
angry  
or even...  
heartbroken.  
(*Note that there is a **most***)

she's a_ teenager_ and she's in** l o v e**  
anyone else feel a sappy romance starting?  
no no, stop the violins.  
hold up the _piano_...  
and the harp!

It's more than just _that.  
_It just so happens that her **best friend**  
is **denser** than...  
well, as far as being **dense** goes.

But forget all that,  
let's say that they were just friends.  
(*reality flash*)  
She hasn't seen him in years.  
Three _lonely_ years.

She's tired of her** runt** position  
Even though this little runt doesn't seem it,  
she's actually quite rebellious.  
And she's tired.

She wants her water queen title back  
It's **hers!  
**No, it's not.  
It's just her _mask._  
Like the one her sisters wore.  
_All the time._

She doesn't want to be like her sisters.  
She's the opposite, anyway.

She wants to be the way he liked her.  
Yes, the idiotic red-capped raven-haired trainer.  
The one with the Pikachu?  
Yeah, **him.**  
Her mind recycles the memories,  
she spent with him  
_e v e r y d a y._

And what she would give  
(*As cheesy as it sounds*)  
to **relive** those days...  
every fantastic _second_ of it.

The girl sighs and goes to fetch her Pokeballs  
and put on her act  
her _silly_ little **act**  
Of the RedHead Water Queen  
when inside, she knows  
she's a runt without** him.**

_Without_ **him.**

* * *

OHHH DEAR GOD...

I'm afraid this is OOC, way way freaking OOC.  
Er, it's not really poetry at all, and it's a bit-OKAY VERY, VERY, disorganized!

But hey, it isn't meant to be good. This is just some practice.

And how I feel sometimes.

So please feel free to flame! (Or critique, ya know. I like that too.)


	3. Wish Again

Because he was the star to your  
**bright**  
He was the honey to your  
**bee**_  
_He was the peas to your  
**pod**  
Silly little girl,  
what were you...  
to _him?_

**Character: May Haruka**

* * *

Twinkle,** twinkle** little star,  
I've always wondered what you are.  
Perhaps it doesn't matter now,  
Because my fragile _crystal walls_ are  
crashing  
**down.**  
(down, down.)

~(***)~

For as long as you can remember,  
there was nothing  
**special**  
about you.

Nothing at _a l l._

Unlike him,  
he was a dramatic_ flourish_  
all **pine** & _verdigris_ & **rouge red roses**.  
You were truly _wonderstruck  
_

He handed you the _c r y s t a l,_  
and boy,  
you got building alright.

-.-

You were relunctantly  
**falling,**  
(falling, falling.)  
so hard.

You're not sure what to say  
but his mass of _peridot_ locks  
is **begging** you  
(*on it's knees*)

You want to run your fingers through it,  
take control of him,  
and kiss him _s e n s e l e s s._

He makes you feel like the only girl in the world,  
when he says,

"_May I have this dance_?"

Hormones rage wildly,  
you thirst for his attention is **quenched**  
like soda and a scorching summer day  
He holds your gaze  
like a kid would hold  
_melting_ vanilla ice cream.

Is that _wrong_?

-.-

Your **glass castle** is standing strong,  
and you await  
the _night;_  
you know he'll choose **you.**

After all, what else could have those roses meant?

-.-

Turns out you're wrong.  
You sigh and get up from the couch.

Maybe just a couple more scoops of ice cream.

Oh wait, you thought she would be _crying?_

Thing is, May's stronger than she looks.  
Her wish didn't come true.  
Her knight never came.

Never let go of what you love, right?  
Every **castle** has to _crash,_  
But the memories **stay** engraved  
in your heart  
and **his**  
undoubtedly forever.

Wish, again, sweetheart.  
You'd be surprised.

* * *

Um, okay. You should get the general point of this.

:D This is to spur all of you out there. It's not always angsty if you hold your head high.


	4. Lovely Downfall

You're a girl who's as **tough** as _nails_,  
you're a girl who **cries** for _nothing,_  
you're a girl who knows **nothing** about _feelings,_  
you're a girl who's had **all kinds** of _feelings._  
But most _importantly_, you're a girl in **denial**,  
and that will be your downfall.

**Character: Misty Kasumi**

* * *

For the longest time, you had **one** struggle.  
And that struggle,  
it was to accept _yourself_.  
To find peace within _yourself._  
All you really **cared** about was _yourself._

Then, this stupid little boy entered your life,  
enraging you with his silly tantrums,  
bothering you just by his existence.  
But-  
he was _kind_.  
Much kinder than **they** were to you.

So you put on a quick act,  
pretended to fall in love with his pet,  
curious about the boy in the red cap.  
He seemed like he hadn't a worry in the world.  
You wondered what that felt like.

Over time, you grew closer and closer,  
from _acquaintances_ to **friends,**  
_friends_ to **close friends,**  
_close friends_ to **best friends,**  
_best friends_ to **inseparable.**

You didn't have to keep up this **act** anymore,  
he knew that he was your _friend._  
But for some reason, you acknowledged that,  
that and the fact he was still the _stupid little boy_ you met that day.  
At least, what's what you wanted to believe.

Soon he begun to move on to bigger,  
_bigger and better things._  
Better** friends**, even perhaps.

It was okay for you to to ignore him for once in a while,  
because he was like  
a _loyal puppy,_  
he always came back.

Yet when he started to,  
you were shocked at how** betrayed** you felt.  
He would walk off with another friend  
without another word.

But you still _brushed it off_, and still thought that,  
he was still the stupid little boy that you met that day.

That's when you heard that he was dating girls.  
You thought it was ridiculous at first,  
who'd want to date a boy like that?

But then you felt your **heart** _sink,_  
sink with the weight of _what?_  
For some reason, you didn't want to find out.

Your subconscious begins sending you signals,  
strange ones.

Sometimes he'll lean his head on your shoulder,  
and talk about deep things (surprisingly),  
and even hold your hand.

And when he did, the emotion was so **overwhelming**  
like _pyrotechnic stars_  
were dancing in your stomach,  
and your heartbeat fluttered about,  
faster than the beats of a _butterfly's wing._

Oh no, you decided.  
These must be **Symptoms.**

And before you _realized_ it, you slowly  
very slowly  
started _realizing_ that you had  
**feelings.**  
For him.

And when you did, your heart **sunk** even _further._  
How could a boy like that  
like a girl like you?

For the longest time, you tried to stay away.  
He could make your feelings _skyrocket_ or _plummet_  
by the _simplest  
__little  
actions._

You **can't** believe he was still the stupid little boy you met that day.

Your friends assured you  
that he had **Symptoms**, too.

And eventually managed to convince you that if you just  
told him,  
it would be alright.

You tried time and time again to let it all out,  
but somewhere **deep down** in your heart,  
you felt that he didn't truly have any_ feelings_ like  
that.

And then it was too late.

~(**)~

Now you'll never ever know,  
if the stupid little boy that you met that day  
ever felt the same way.

You'll still see him everyday,  
and still be his best friend,  
but every single second your heart will break just a

little more.

**What a lovely downfall.**


	5. Essence of Rouge

mayflower was the girl who followed my footsteps all over the world all in the search of me.

she was beautiful, that she was. she always had stars in her eyes that twinkled when she smiled, eyes bright and clear like the sky, and what i liked most perhaps was the rouge in her lips.

words do not do her beauty justice.

there's a burning sensation and it's like my heart is slowly burning away at the fire of a matchstick, because all i can see are the details of her face, and.  
i need her, right now.

she had always been there, and it was strange because i wasn't. i was on a pedestal and she was on a stump.  
but then she rose. she took my life away from me bit by bit—(don't get me wrong, i loved every second of it)-because her words meant so much _more,_  
i love you would glitter like gold.

now those words have dissolved through the thin middle like sand through an hourglass, except they aren't coming back. the _blueblue _eyes and the _redred_ lips are lost forever in the remains of the sandstorm.  
and what hurts is that she's there in my mind, ever so present in my heart, and so very absent in my empty hand where hers used to fit perfectly.

the reminiscence begins and i remember how i used be. always roaming and searching and craving new and colorful things, and easy to sometimes partake in the shadows of more darker aspects of myself.  
she changed that, though. mayflower grew and bloomed everywhere, the cracks in the ceiling and prettily on the windowsill,  
even where there was no light. (within _me_.)

and the flowers are still there but i cannot see them or touch them or smell them.  
i try and sleep all the blood seeping from the internal cuts away, but even slumber cannot find the strength to claim me.  
mayflower's beautiful rouge red smile flashes through my mind instead.

sometimes i like to imagine she is playing hide and seek with me.  
like old times, wrapping a ribbon round my eyes and pushing me out into the dark,  
leaving me to search for her only with my hesitant feet and prying hands.  
this time, i can't quite find her.

life is a roller coaster with one downfall,  
and i've fell.  
like how i was on top of the world once,  
and the next day i fell (and never got back up.)

and the feeling is terrible, it makes me suffocate,  
i'm exhaling bubbles underwater,  
there is nothing i can do  
but exhale slowly  
and suffer.

i'm vaguely aware of the red liquid pooling,  
and the red lips _smiling _and calling my name.

i breathe, "_i love you_" into the red  
rougered_lovely - horrifying_,  
her lips, the death, the color of _her._

the words are hushed by the wind,  
blowing away a sorrowful life that was slowly fading regardless.


End file.
